Crazy Kids (MikuMikuDance Series)
Vainglorious (Originally titled "Crazy Kids")' ' is a possible black comedy thriller series that will be made with MikuMikuDance. It's mainly inspired by "Ed, Edd n' Eddy", "Heathers", "Jawbreaker", "Scream Queens" and "Insatiable". Eight episodes have been planned but it's unknown how the plot should develop or how it can separate itself from it's sister series, "Sadistic Passion". Plot/Synopsis Three male outcasts known as "The Triple Ds" (Draven-Vincent "DV", Donovan, and Darryl) accidentally murder a classmate in an attempt to surprise him as a birthday present, to which they had no choice but to stage it as an accidental suicide. Eventually, The Triple Ds, as well as the other residents of Sweet Cherry Acres, are mysteriously falling under suicides. But to Tess Fitzgerald, there's something deeper going on and it's up to her and DV to put an end to the gruesomely hilarious mystery before the start of their summer. Cast Main: Tekunin Megpoid as Draven-Vincent "DV" Samuels: The intelligent, polite and disciplined member of the gang of outcasts, "The Triple D's". He's very submissive and easily petrified and is often follows orders by Donovan Isadore, despite being the voice of reason. He's also an accessory for the accidental murder of Remy James-Lupo and is being stalked by the "Silver Skull Reaper". He is based on Edd from "Ed, Edd n' Eddy". Tess Fitzgerald: A member of the "Ulcer Triplets" clique. She is the most beautiful girl in "Sweet Cherry Acres", but a pretty face is all she's known for. Nobody acknowledges the fact that she has a 4.5 GPA and a 152 IQ due to her impressive intelligence. She is still forced to follow society's rules of being just another "blonde beauty" when she wants to be known for something beyond that. She is also suspicious on the mysterious suicides of her fellow peers and has suspicions on what could really be going on. She also grows concern on why DV shows more fear and anxiety more than usual. She is based on Nazz from "Ed, Edd n' Eddy" and Veronica Sawyer from "Heathers". Sage Wainwright as Donovan Isidore: The dominant and unhinged leader of "The Triple D's". He is a fame-hungry, spoiled rotten adolesent who would give anything to be apart of the popular kids alongside DV and Darryl, even if that means shedding not-so-innocent blood. He is based on Eddy from "Ed, Edd n' Eddy" and JD and Heather Chandler from "Heathers". Darryl Kalani: The naive, kind-hearted flamboyant member of "The Triple Ds". Darryl is a huge horror nut but still has a very big heart when it comes to following Donovan's impossible demands, being reprimanded by his younger sister and comforting DV when he's at his lowest point in life (although failing miserably). He's also an accessory for the accidental murder of Remy James-Lupo and is being stalked by the "Silver Skull Reaper" He is based on Ed from "Ed, Edd n' Eddy" and Sims 2 Horror Movie Creator, Joe Winko. Sage Wainwright as Nicolas Maximiliano: Tina Coleman Recurring: Remy James-Lupo Issac the Teddy Bear Daliah Kalani Bryce DeHaven Shannon Ulcer Cecilia Ulcer Deborah Ulcer Trivia: * "Crazy Kids" was originally created in 2015 but was eventually cancelled. It was reintroduced by Sage Wainwright's take on Nazz Von Bartonshmeer, Tess Fitzgerald and through a teaser promo on October 18th, 2017. * The show is mainly based on "Ed, Edd n' Eddy" and "I Know What You Did Last Summer". But people who've watched the promo and read the synopsis immediately compared it to the series, Riverdale. Since both shows are dark drama takes on Comic/Cartoon characters. * One of the Triple D's, Darryl Kalani, is based on YouTuber, Joe Winko. Who Sage hopes to star him and K-alexelfx3 (the voice actress of Johanna in his Genderbent films) to voice as Darryl and Daliah.